Dulce Anochecer
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: Fic dedicado a Allyson-Senpai debido a su cumpleaños. Espero este fic que he creado a ciegas, te guste y lo disfrutes, que lo pases excelente en tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no olvides que siempre contarás con el apoyo de Berik-Kun. Que sea tu mejor día y espero disfrutes harto con tu familia y amigos. MakoSenpai presenta, vuestro regalo, Ichigo x Orihime :0)


La noche se hizo calurosa, las heladas brizas de viento que naturalmente manifestaban su presencia sobre los helados tiempos del instituto, decidieron cancelar su asistencia momentáneamente y permitirle al tenue calor exhibir su energía en las horas nocturnas que serían perfectas para la organización del evento escolar a la que mucha gente asistía indiscutiblemente. Una decisión que ni siquiera debía ser meditada ni preguntada a ninguno de los estudiantes, ya que era un hecho perfecto que casualmente se hacía para celebrar de manera formal algunas hazañas de los estudiantes o más bien, para manifestar la sociabilidad entre los jóvenes. Y gracias a la cancelación de la asistencia del frío en aquella noche, todo de seguro iba a ser mucho más perfecto y glorioso.

No había nada que perder, la música resonaba con fuerza sobre las paredes que proporcionaban su rebote y amplificación constante mientras la incoherencia abundaba en la boca de los estudiantes que se detenían a formar grupos, hablando de temas sumamente liberales.

Bien vestido, se presentó ante la puerta de la vivienda, con un espíritu nervioso y una amargura que denotaba evidencia en su estabilización y en el desequilibrio de sus piernas. Tragó saliva de momento y decidió tocar levemente el timbre que lanzó una cortísima melodía dulce como el canto de un pajarito, y avisó la llegada de su persona a la vivienda en la cual, resguardaba su pareja.

Ichigo se acomodó el traje con gentileza una vez habiendo hecho aquello, asegurándose de que su cuello no estuviera desordenado, percatándose de todo su cuerpo que debía comprometerse a seguir cordialmente las reglas que implicaba ponerse un traje de aquella categoría. Su perfume manifestaba su grandiosa esencia por un rango de alcance menor, eficaz para aquellos que estén junto a él en una conversación común, encantando a cualquiera que sea capaz de percibir el aroma. Ya habiendo esperado unos minutos, observó su reloj de pulsera con nerviosismo y se detuvo a crear un patrón musical con sus zapatos mientras su coche aguardaba en la solitaria y desolada calle que había sido decorada con un poco de neblina.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, dándole la suerte al peli anaranjado de apreciar la hermosa vestimenta de la joven que se había presentado ante sus ojos. Un vestido blanco, con una rosa del mismo color en su cabello para otorgar mayor belleza y un detalle soberbio que sin duda llamaría la atención en los trajes comunes. El descubierto de sus hombros compensado con un collar de diamantes llamó la atención de aquel, observando asimismo el sonrojo de Orihime que detenidamente se avergonzaba de su imagen y se limitaba a esconderlo mediante la visualización de lo que resguardaba a su izquierda.

-Te… Te vez hermosa…- Masculló, admirando el hermoso traje de su compañera.

-Te lo agradezco… - Sonrió con delicadeza - ¿Quieres ir partiendo ya al baile? –

Ichigo reaccionó, y se comportó con rapidez – Seguro, vamos…- Creo una seña que le pedía a Orihime salir de su casa y partir hacía el coche que aguardaba en la calle. Ella no tuvo más opción que caminar lentamente hacía él mientras era seguida por el peli anaranjado.

-Fue buena idea que Rukia nos sugiriera esto del baile…- Comentó con sensatez – Me pregunto con quién es que irá… No ha respondido mis mensajes recientemente…-

-Dos opciones…- Ichigo señaló con sus dedos – O fue sola al baile y nos está esperando en la sección de ponche, o tal vez fue con Renji…-

-Ella es una buena chica, no veo por qué no tenga a nadie con quien ir….-

-¿Lo crees así? Por eso existe la posibilidad de que haya ido con alguien más. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sea alguien que ni tú ni yo conocemos…- Declaró.

Orihime se subió con cuidado al asiento del copiloto de Ichigo, mientras él, obviamente posicionaba su trasero en la parte del volante, asegurándose de encender el auto antes de partir.

-¿No quieres pasar a hacer algo antes? Creo que aún es temprano…- Susurró.

Jugando entre las cosas del cajón del coche del peli anaranjado, Orihime observó algunos artículos caracterizados como amuletos y fotos que la hicieron sonreír momentáneamente. Sin embargo, tras haberse dado cuenta de que un silencio había sido participe de la intriga de su compañero, decidió mirar su reloj para responder.

-Son las 8:30… Creo que está bien irnos a la escuela… Quiero decir, si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestras casas…- Sonrió.

-Sabes que iré a dejarte… ¿No es así?-

Orihime se sonrojo – Me siento aliviada por eso… Es mejor irnos de una vez al baile –

_Aun concentrándome en lo que me depara adelante, manejando mi auto, notó la hermosa sonrisa de Orihime que me hace pensar detenidamente en ella, preguntándome por qué acepto venir conmigo tan fácilmente siendo que fue obra de Rukia que este aquí en estos momentos. Sin embargo, veo que ella está tranquila, que parece disfrutar mi compañía. No es algo que debería alegrarme tan enloquecidamente, pero siento que así, y empiezo a dudar de esa sensación. _

_Orihime me sonríe cuando el auto se detiene, habíamos llegado a la escuela mientras toda la gente lentamente se adentraba a la grandiosa fiesta, ella decide esperarme, mientras me aseguro de tomar mis llaves y algo de cambio en caso de cualquier problema en esta experiencia. Tengo 17, tengo que ser un adolescente cuidadoso y precavido. _

Lentamente, ambos peli anaranjados entraron al salón fiestero donde la mayoría de la gente aguardaba moviendo su cuerpo de una forma increíble, deleitándose con la música que encendía los espíritus uno tras otro, creando un incendio de energía espiritual. Orihime no se veía muy interesada en bailar, así que junto a Ichigo caminaron a una de las mesas para sentarse tranquilamente y esperar la llegada de Rukia.

-¿Vamos a bailar en algún momento cierto…? – Preguntó con timidez la chica de ojos gris.

-Yo creo que si…- Declaró con una sonrisa hipócrita, tratando de localizar con rapidez a la pelinegra.

Ciertamente, ella llegó unos minutos después con el gran Renji que se había presentado asimismo de manera formal, siendo incapaz de esconder esos tatuajes que no permitían una completa visión formal a como exigían el reglamento que indicaba colocarse un traje así. No obstante, Orihime sonrió a los dos con suma simpatía y tuvo la amabilidad de permitirle una silla a cada uno. Cabía mencionar, que Ichigo y Renji decidieron ir a buscar ponche a la gran mesa que resguardaba aquella categoría, mientras las chicas se quedaban cuchicheando momentáneamente.

-¿Qué tal Orihime?... Ella se ve bien esta noche…- Susurró.

-Ya lo sé. – Ichigo suspiro – Solo estoy un poco inseguro… -

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Renji observó su mirada – No deberías estar así por un simple baile escolar. Ya conoces a Orihime de hace tiempo… Yo solo digo que esa desconfianza no te ayudará –

-No me digas…- Comentó con ironía - ¿Qué andas haciendo tú con Rukia? –

-Acepte venir al baile con ella porque me lo pidió. Esa es la historia más resumida…-

-Claro – Ichigo sonrió con una ceja levantada – Iré con Orihime. Te veré después –

Caminando lentamente hacía la mesa donde los rumores eran intercambiados a una velocidad constante, Ichigo tragó saliva con nerviosismo y observó el centenar de estudiantes que yacían bailando en la pista de baile, con una canción que denotaba cierta ternura que los obligaba a permanecer unidos y los hacía moverse con lentitud. Era una melodía que sin duda, estaba en su momento preciso y solo se presentaba casi dos veces en una fiesta para la suerte de los que llegaban casualmente tarde. Asimismo, el peli anaranjado observó la visión de su compañera que observaba con interés la danza ejecutada por el grupo que había tenido las agallas de presentarse.

_Su mano se extendió sobre mí, y pude observar una hermosa sonrisa… _

-¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó Ichigo con la certeza de que Rukia iría a sonreír maliciosamente.

Orihime aceptó, y lentamente se levantó de su asiento para caminar junto a él a las orillas de la pista de baile que yacía bien poblada de personas vestidas formalmente y que probablemente habían de ser parejas en razón de un rol sentimental.

_Sus manos se posicionaron sobre mi cuello, y por ende continúe con la transportación de las mías en su cintura, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y mirar de momento a Rukia que le señalaba positivamente. _

_-¿Estas bien? – Pregunté nervioso. _

-Um…- Ella sonrió con la certeza de hacerlo natural. Lástima que eso haya sonado como un suspiro nervioso.

El movimiento de ambos, si bien giraba constantemente por los alrededores del lugar intercambiando miradas con otras de ellas que también realizaban la misma acción para tomar dominio de los lugares de iniciación ajenos, creaba el ambiente perfecto dentro del enlace emocional al que se habían conectado Ichigo y Orihime. Sus miradas se encontraban con torpeza luego de ejecutar movimientos poco ensayados, lo que provocaba un sonrojo momentáneo.

-¿Te gusta esa canción?...- Preguntó el peli anaranjado.

-No la conozco… pero me ha parecido agradable…- Ella sonrió.

-Agradezco que hayas venido conmigo al baile…-

-No hay por qué… Nunca antes me habían invitado –

-Que idiotas todos al no haberlo hecho…- Orihime se sonrojo tras la última declaración.

-¿Lo crees así? – Ella miró hacia otro lado, aunque solo fuera por un corto colapso de tiempo.

-Lo creo…- Fue lo único que pudo responder al sentir al bombeo de su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza.

Orihime sonrió con una leve tristeza, dirigiendo su frente a la de Ichigo, obteniendo un contacto entre las puntas de las narices mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. Asimismo, el peli anaranjado se mantuvo observando sus rosadas mejillas con deslumbro y una sonrisa que lo hacía sonrojarse levemente. Orihime apretó un poco la fuerza de contacto entre ella y el cuello de Ichigo, atrayéndolo de momento hacía él mientras se percataba de mantener la distancia entre sus labios.

La mano del joven fue colocada con cariño sobre la mejilla de aquella que lentamente se hacía rosa, mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados tratando de disfrutar el momento que ambos se habían comprometido a pasar juntos.

-Yo….- Orihime susurró de momento, aún con su vista ciega.

-No lo digas….- Masculló con rapidez, aún con las caricias en juego.

_Levemente acerque mis labios hacía los suyos, ella los recibió con gran entusiasmo, empujando hacia adelante para darme a entender de que en verdad lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho. No sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba siendo controlado por el momento y la melodía que resonaba por el gimnasio de la escuela, creando un extraño hechizo de conexión entre ambos. No puedo ignorar la belleza de Orihime, no sé ni siquiera que es lo que me pone tan nervioso cuando la veo, ni por qué estoy tan feliz cuando se aferró hacía mí para bailar. _

La sensatez del beso provoco una continuación que desconcertó a ambos participes del baile, su sincronización con el resto. Ichigo sin embargo, ignoró aquel acontecimiento y siguió besando tiernamente los labios de la chica que había aceptado su propuesta, aún con los ojos cerrados y disminuyendo la rigidez de su estado emocional.

_Un nuevo futuro que se ha forjado entre los dos. _


End file.
